


Sleepless Nights

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From pouring his milk on the counter instead of into his bowl of Cheerios to forgetting his pants at home, Yadier feels like his nightmares have been realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

Everything hurt. His neck, his arms, his head, and worst of all, his knees. Yadier sighed, rolling over onto his stomach and turning his head to the side. Just five more minutes, he thought, then he would be ready to get up. 

Of course, Yadier made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking at his alarm clock. He cursed when he saw it was 11:25. The game started at six. He hated playing on the east coast. At least on the west coast, he would still be sleeping.

Forcing himself to sit up, Yadier stretched his aching back and neck. He must've slept in a very uncomfortable position the night before and that was why everything felt so stiff.

He nearly fell over in the shower, which took him thirty minutes to get out of because he would close his eyes and then find himself free falling towards the ground. The cold water hadn't woken him up at all. If anything, it had made him more tired.

"Never let it be said that baseball is easy," Yadier grumbled. He pulled on a pair of underwear and a tank top. He would change into his uniform later. Right now, his stomach was telling him that if he didn't get food, it was going to be very upset with him.

Yadier grabbed a plastic blue bowl out of one of the cabinets. He was grateful that this hotel had silverware, bowls, plates, and cups already stocked. That was one bright side, he guessed.

The next cabinet offered him two choices: Cheerios or Corn Flakes. Yadier sighed, grabbing the yellow box of Cheerios. He glared at the bee smiling on the front of the box. How could he be that happy about freaking cereal?

After grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge, Yadier unscrewed the lid. He held his head up with his hand and closed his eyes. He didn't realize that he was pouring the milk until he felt something wet on his elbow. He opened his eyes, groaning when he saw that the milk had missed the bowl entirely and was running all over the counter. 

It took him longer than he hoped to clean up his mess, and by then, the Cheerios didn't look as appetizing. He poured the milk into the bowl anyway. No sense in crying over spilled milk, literally.

There was a knock on his door. "Yadi? Yadi? Are you up? Yadi? Yadi?"

Ugh. Michael. What did the little nuisance want this time?

Yadier unlocked the door and trudged back to his seat at the table. "It's open!" he yelled. 

Michael barged into the room and whined, "Yadi, Carlos stole my glove and he won't give it back!"

He was honestly not in the mood to deal with this. "Why did you come to me?" he asked, trying to be patient. "Adam's taller and more threatening. Go bother him."

"Because Adam doesn't speak Spanish, stupid!" he said, sighing in exasperation and crossing his arms over his chest. "You gonna help or not?"

"No."

"Why not? It's not like you have anything else to do. You're sitting in here eating Cheerios in your boxers."

Yadier gave him a glare. "Don't bother me, Mikey. I'm in a bad mood," he griped.

Wacha rolled his eyes, slamming the door behind him. Well, if he was angry, he might as well wake up China, Yadier thought. Wow, even his sarcasm was off today.

After finishing his bowl of cereal, Yadier threw it into the sink. A small compartment revealed the dryer than he had shoved his uniform into late last night as he was typing notes on his computer. He shouldn't have really been surprised that he was so tired. It was late when he went to bed. Four? Five?

He couldn't remember. He took out his uniform top, deciding that he would put his uniform on here to save himself some time. He was sure Mike was already asking around, wondering where he was. On days like today, Yadier was normally at the ballpark at 10. Now it was 12:30.

A whole two and a half hours late. How dare he?

He rolled his eyes at his own thought. A lot of the guys didn't show up until two hours before gametime. It was rare that Yadier arrived a minute past 10. He believed he deserved at least the benefit of the doubt from Mike. How would he react when Yadier told him he had overslept?

The thought made him shove on his uniform and his cleats. He was still so tired, but it didn't matter now. The later he was, the worse he would feel.

He grabbed his car keys and closed the door behind him. He wasn't going to make Mike too disappointed in him if he hurried.

He nearly hit three fire hydrants and four people who weren't looking before they crossed the street. New York was absolutely awful it the mornings, and especially in the summer.

He rushed through the gates, just taking out his ID and showing it to the guard at the gate as he walked past. He didn't notice the weird look the guy gave him.

Yadier rushed into the locker room. "I made it!" he exclaimed, dropping his gear at his locker. He turned to see a few guys giving him funny looks and some of the younger boys laughing hysterically. Mike Matheny came through the door with a clipboard, his eyes going straight to Yadier. "Uh, Yadi..."

Yadier stopped him. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mike. I overslept, Michael was grumpy about something, and it's just been a rough day already."

"I can tell," he heard someone mutter, causing a fit of laughter from Randal Grichuk and Trevor Rosenthal.

"But I'm here now," Yadier said. "Don't be mad, Mike."

Mike raised an eyebrow. A hand went to Yadier's shoulder. Adam looked down at him, concerned and trying to keep a straight face at the same time. "Yadi...where's your pants?" he asked.

The catcher looked down, his cheeks burning with embarrassment when he realized he had forgot his uniform pants at home. He was still in his underwear. 

___

Yadier woke up with a start, breathing hard. He could still hear the laughter from his teammates as he looked down. He could still feel the blush on his cheeks.

He glanced at the clock. It was 4:21 AM. He relaxed. It was just a dream, he told himself. None of it happened.

His phone lit up suddenly. Yadier squinted through the dark to see it was from Carlos. He opened the message and paled. Carlos and Michael were wearing their jerseys, underwear, and shoes.

'New style, you like? Ussssss :'D'

Yadier found himself smiling despite himself. He typed back.

'Lookin good, but where are the cleats?'

His phone lit up a few seconds later with a new photo showing the same picture but with both of them laughing hysterically in the photo, mocking him.

'We not that loco, mang :D'

Yadier found himself unable to sleep, but this time it was because he was laughing too hard.


End file.
